Home
by Widzilla
Summary: Ketika seorang remaja bagai malaikat membuat Taki merasakan kehangatan rumah di apartemennya...
1. Chapter 1

**GRAVITATION © Murakami Maki**

**Fanfiction by Widzilla**

**pairing: Taki x Tatsuha**

**WARNING! Ini isinya ngeseks doang :p cuma plot aja xDD Jangan protes yah, kan sudah saya labelin M xD**

* * *

Riuh suara para fans memanggil-manggil nama para personil band ASK.

Mengelu-elukan mereka begitu semangat dan ramai. Konser yang benar-benar megah di _Tokyo Dome_.

Sukses.

Penuh keringat dan air mata bahagia.

Shuichi dan Ryuichi berlompatan memberi karangan bunga dan bersulang dengan para kru lain memberi selamat. Ma-kun dan Ken-chan bisa saja mabuk sampai besok jika mereka tak berhenti minum-minum malam ini.

Tapi suasana bahagia ini siapa yang mau menghentikannya? Tidak juga oleh Aizawa Taki.

Shuichi mengajak semua orang berfoto bersama, begitu pula Ryuichi yang dengan semangatnya meminta Tohma dan Noriko turut bernain _game_ yang diusulkannya, namun Suguru dan Hiro hanya bisa menurut sembari merasa _game _itu terlalu bodoh untuk dimainkan. Jangan tanya permainan apa yang diusulkan seorang Ryuichi Sakuma…

Usai pesta yang penuh dengan canda tawa, semua orang kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing sambil berusaha tetap pada kesadaran karena banyaknya gelas bir dan sake yang ditenggak semua orang malam itu.

Begitu pula Taki.

Kepalanya nyaris tak bisa tegak. Bahkan di dalam taksi ia hanya bisa memberikan alamat apartemennya pada supir dan kembali tak sadarkan diri di bangku belakang.  
Sang supir yang baik hati membangunkan sang vokalis ASK ketika sampai di depan apartemen.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya…" sambil teler, Taki memberikan beberapa lembar ribuan yen.  
Bagi seorang selebritis sepertinya apalah artinya beberapa lembar ribuan yen.  
Meski bukan itu yang diinginkan Taki setelah mendapatkan ketenaran yang ia impikan selama ini…

Setelah berjuang melawan mabuknya, Taki sampai di depan pintu kamar dan berusaha membuka kunci dengan pandangan mata yang nyaris berbayang-bayang tak henti. Kembali ia berusaha mengunci pintu setelah menutupnya dan sambil terhuyung menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sake yang ia minum tadi pasti belum hilang meski sudah pagi nanti.

Sang vokalis menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri penuh, tertidur pulas, tanpa perduli berganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuh sebelumnya.

* * *

Benar saja. Pagi yang cerah membuat ruang apartemen Taki terang dengan sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela.  
Taki kembali berjuang melawan rasa pusing yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Setelah minum obat, ia membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir tak ada kata istirahat bagi Taki. Ia kembali harus pergi menjalankan jadwal yang telah tersusun padat dalam agendanya.

Satu hari penuh ia harus melakukan pemotretan, wawancara, latihan bersama band-nya serta mengaransemen lagu-lagu yang baru dikarangnya.

Begitu masuk studio, ia sudah harus menghadapi manajernya yang dengan panik berusaha membuat tegak kepala Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah mabuk-mabukan semalam. Mereka berkali-kali mengeluh pusing, ingin muntah, mual-mual…

Tentu saja. Mereka minum sake lebih banyak daripada Taki dan yang lain.

Pemotretan dilakukan beberapa sesi. Ada untuk majalah, iklan poster, dan _cover _CD album. Wawancara juga dilakukan dengan beberapa wartawan dari majalah, tabloid, dan surat kabar yang berbeda dan waktu yang berbeda pula.

Dilanjutkan dengan latihan dan aransemen lagu bersama kedua sahabat Taki yang akhirnya dapat mendapatkan kesadaran mereka kembali setelah perjuangan sang manajer memberikan keduanya obat dan minum yang banyak. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, perut Ma-kun dan Ken-chan nampak sedikit kembung menonjol karena nyaris satu galon mereka tenggak atas paksaan sang manajer.

Taki Aizawa. Selebritis yang terkenal tidak pernah menampakkan senyumnya pada siapapun. Yang dikenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan serius. Mungkin hanya para personil ASK, Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper, dan beberapa kru yang jumlahnya segelintir yang bisa bercakap-cakap santai dengannya.

Sehari penuh itu benar-benar membuat Taki lelah. Nyaris beberapa kali ia melepaskan emosi. Namun amat sangat dimengerti oleh yang lain. Terutama Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang sudah terbiasa dengan darah tinggi Taki.

Dan sebenarnya beberapa hal memang salah duo mambo itu…

Terutama karena jadwal mereka ngaret disebabkan oleh perjuangan sang manajer menyadarkan kedua personil ASK yang membuat pusing vokalisnya. Belum dengan kebiasaan kedua badut yang kadang tak bisa diajak serius sehingga lebih mengulur waktu.

* * *

"_Otsukaresamadeshita_…!"

Para kru saling berpamitan begitu hari penuh kesibukan itu usai. Taki turut membungkukkan tubuhnya pada mereka yang telah bekerja keras bersama-sama dengannya hari itu.

Langit gelap mulai terang karena lampu-lampu kota bersinar menyinari kegelapan malam. Suasana malam diramaikan dengan para pekerja yang hendak kembali ke rumah mereka setelah seharian bekerja dan melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan. Sekian banyak bersantai menikmati hidangan di restoran dan warung makan yang buka menyambut mereka.

Taki memilih untuk langsung pulang ke apartemennya dengan taksi setelah menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya untuk minum-minum sebelum pulang.

Ia berharap bisa langsung beristirahat dan menikmati suasana tenang di apartemennya yang sepi dan dingin.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taki sudah mendapatkan dirinya sedang membuka kunci kamar. Lorong gelap apartemen sama sekali tidak membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan setelah ditiup angin malam. Jaket dan _syal _yang dikenakannya sama sekali tak membantu.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, nampak seorang malaikat tanpa sayap memasang senyum yang menghangatkan hati Taki berdiri di hadapannya.

Malaikat berambut hitam mengenakan kaos putih yang Taki bisa kenali itu kaos miliknya nampak longgar pada sang malaikat.

Taki berdiri tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut.

Sang malaikat mendekat dan memeluk tubuh dingin sang vokalis. Memberinya ciuman kecil di bibir menunjukkan bahwa ia nyata berdiri di hadapan Taki.

"Selamat datang, Tacchi… Aku melihat konsermu kemarin dari televisi di Kyoto… kakakku sama sekali tak menginjinkan aku ke Tokyo kemarin dan ayahku memintaku menurutinya karena sudah membuatnya khawatir sejak aku menginap di rumahmu diam-diam selama tiga hari… Maaf…"

Bagai mantra yang menghangatkan hatinya, menyembuhkan jiwanya yang lelah, melupakan segala hal yang tidak menyenangkan di hari itu… Taki memanggil nama sang malaikat dengan nada bisikan yang mesra "Tatsuha…"

Tatsuha tersenyum lembut dan memeluk leher Taki. Tanpa ragu, Taki memeluk erat tubuh Tatsuha hingga kakinya terangkat tak menapak lantai.

Wangi sabun dari tubuh dan sedikit aroma deterjen dari kaos pada tubuh Tatsuha membuat Taki merasa di awang-awang. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya untuk memberikan ciuman begitu dalam pada sang malaikat.

Satu-satunya malaikat yang sanggup membuat sang Aizawa Taki tersenyum penuh kehangatan.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Taki menggendong tubuh Tatsuha dan membawanya ke kamar tidur, membaringkannya.

Bagai santapan malam yang begitu lezat, Taki melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuh remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu dan menikmati kelezatan tubuh ramping Tatsuha dengan penuh gairah.

Sinar rembulan tak dapat menembus celah-celah tirai jendela kamar Taki, terhalang untuk mengintip kehangatan cinta kedua insan yang sedang beradu kasih penuh kerinduan.

Bagi Taki, Tatsuha seoranglah yang membuat apartemennya yang dingin menjadi penuh kehangatan. Membuatnya senantiasa merasakan bahwa ia memiliki rumah yang sempurna…

"Aku pulang, Tatchan…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam ruangan kamar di sebuah apartemen megah, terdengar desahan dan erangan yang menggema dalam kegelapan. Lampu digantikan sinar rembulan yang tipis menembus masuk melalui tirai yang menutupi jendela.

Suara desahan yang diiringi suara benda basah lengket bergesekan. Suara benda cair dan lengket terdengar bagai melodi lagu yang mengalun, mengiringi aktivitas seorang vokalis band ASK dengan kekasihnya, seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun.

Usia dua puluh dua tahun dengan enam belas tahun… jarak yang cukup jauh, namun banyak yang tak mempermasalahkannya jika cinta sudah melebur.

Remaja berambut hitam gelap yang sedang berusaha menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya kini nyaris tak sadarkan diri lagi tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Cairan deras membanjiri pahanya yang mulus, sementara alat kelamin Taki masih menancap di lubang Tatsuha. Tangan Taki memeluk erat tubuh ramping Tatsuha yang menghadap padanya. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan sedikit menggigit leher Tatsuha berkali-kali. Erangan sang remaja membuatnya birahi tinggi. Perlahan Taki membaringkan tubuh Tatsuha di tempat tidur. Kini tangannya memainkan puting Tatsuha, meraba-raba dada sang remaja yang sudah mengeras tersebut.

"Nnnh… Ah!"

"Sssh… apa aku menyakitimu…?"

Seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun tak mengenakan sehelai pun baju di tubuhnya, berbaring sambil menggenggam erat sprei tempat tidur yang telah basah karena keringat dan cairan lain yang keluar dari penisnya "Ngh…! Ah… a, aku… oh…!"

Kekasihnya yang berselisih enam tahun lebih tua darinya kini memeluk pinggang sang remaja yang telah dibanjiri cairan yang mengalir melalui lubang pantatnya. Tangan sang pria menggenggam sembari mengelus penis sang remaja. Elusan yang semakin cepat membuat cairan putih semakin banyak keluar dan membasahi tubuh sang remaja sendiri. Ia merelakan tubuhnya disentuh, digerayangi, dicium, dijilati, bahkan digigit oleh pacarnya sendiri. Tubuhnya memanas nyaris kehilangan tenaga.

"Hnnn…! A, ahh…! Ta, Tacchi…!"

Senyuman penuh nafsu menghias wajah sang pria yang lebih tua enam tahun dari sang remaja.

"Ta, Tacchi… Ahn…!" desahan dan rengekan sang remaja memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya menggema dalam ruangan gelap kamar seorang vokalis dari grup ASK.

"Tatsuha… kau sangat… Ahhh… manis…", Aizawa Taki, alias Tacchi, memainkan penis Tatsuha hingga menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan berkali-kali. Seringai Taki menandakan dirinya yang sangat bergairah melihat tubuh kekasihnya telanjang bulat yang licin karena basah keringat tercampur cairan putih dirinya sendiri. Tatsuha semakin keras mengerang ketika Taki mengangkat kedua kaki sang remaja dan memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam lubang bagian bawahnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya membuat Tatsuha mendesah dan mengerang berkali-kali.

"Aaaaahhh! Aaaahnnnnn! Ta, Tacchiiii…! Oooh!"

Cairan semakin mengalir membanjiri kaki Tatsuha. Cowok itu tak berani melihat tubuh bugilnya sendiri yang kini digerayangi Taki sambil menjilat-jilati sekujur tubuh Tatsuha hingga sampai ke dada. Senyuman kembali menghias wajah Taki. Tanpa ampun ia mengulum dan menghisap-hisap puting Tatsuha yang telah mengeras.

"A, aaahn! Ta, Tacchi! Oh! Ahh! Nggg…!" Tatsuha bersumpah ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang diambil keperawanannya. Namun tak ia pungkiri, ia sangat menikmati tubuh Taki yang menghimpit tubuhnya, ketika keduanya bergesekan dan merasakan kulit masing-masing bersentuhan, permainan lidah dan ketika Taki menghisap-hisap puting dirinya bagai bayi yang menginginkan susu ibunya. Tatsuha bagai merasakan ada aliran susu yang keluar dari putingnya.

Serta merta ia memeluk kepala Taki yang masih menggigit-gigit kecil 'buah kecoklatan' nikmat milik Tatsuha. "Mmmh… Aaah, aku ingin sekali menghisap dadamu hingga mengeluarkan susu… pasti rasanya segar sekali…" Taki mulai menghisap-hisap dan memainkan puting Tatsuha dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya begitu terampil hingga membuat remaja itu tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan erangan birahi dari mulutnya.

"A, aku bukan perempua… aaahnnn…!" Tatsuha tak sanggup lagi menahan setruman-setruman nikmat.

Suara-suara basah dan berlendir terdengar begitu menggoda.

Taki mengangkat tubuh Tatsuha yang terbaring lemas dan membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan tubuhnya. Ia mulai memasukkan penis miliknya lebih dalam lagi pada lubang Tatsuha.

Tatsuha merasakan sakit dan nikmat yang luar biasa secara bersamaan. Desahannya semakin keras, erangannya berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan, memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya. Terutama ketika Taki kembali memompa dalam tubuhnya.

Tatsuha memekik ketika penis Taki tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan dalam diri sang remaja.

"Ta, Tacchi! A, AH! AAAAHNGGG!" Tatsuha merasa semakin tak sadarkan diri seiring gesekan dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat dan dalam. Taki menarik-narik tubuh Tatsuha sembari meraba-raba. Pada puncaknya, Tatsuha hampir kehabisan napas dan tak sadarkan diri, merasakan cairan Taki mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Ta, Tacchiii… Ah… nnn…" tubuh Tatsuha terkulai lemas dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Taki menidurkan tubuh Tatsuha penuh hati-hati. Ia kembali menjilati dan menghisap-hisap puting Tatsuha dan memainkannya dalam mulut.

Tatsuha yang setengah sadar hanya bisa mengerang. Tapi tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika Taki mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis milik Tatsuha dan menjilatinya. Tak butuh waktu lama Taki memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan membuat Tatsuha kembali mengerang keras.

Tatsuha sudah tak sadarkan diri tak dapat menghitung berapa kali mereka telah melakukan itu sejak kepulangan Taki semalam dari pekerjaannya…

Malam yang dingin itu terasa begitu panas di dalam kamar apartemen Taki. Kini Tatsuha tidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukan sang vokalis. Sementara Taki tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Tatsuha yang damai tertidur. Sungguh ia bagai obat yang membuat Taki ketagihan. Tak puas-puasnya pria itu mencium mata, bibir, pipi, dahi, rambut, dan tubuh Tatsuha.

* * *

Pagi datang perlahan. Sinar mentari menerangi apartemen Taki dari balik tirai. Tatsuha terbangun karena sinarnya yang semakin terang dari balik tirai. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha menghalau sinar matahari yang membuat silau. Sembari perlahan Tatsuha mulai terbangun lebar, perlahan wangi parfum pria tercium lembut. Tatsuha mendapati Taki tengah mengenakan jasnya di depan lemari baju yang berkaca lebar, bersiap untuk berangkat menuju studio , perusahaan rekaman milik kakak iparnya.

"Tacchi…? Kau mau berangkat…?" Tatsuha mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk dan mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil duduk tetap di posisinya. Taki berbalik melihat pemandangan indah di pagi hari dari tempat tidurnya itu. "Ya…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tatsuha, memaksa sang remaja kembali berbaring dengan mendorong dirinya melalui bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

"A, ah… mmmnn…" Tatsuha hampir tak percaya. Taki begitu sangat menginginkan melakukan seks lagi. Ia nyaris melepas jas-nya kembali jika _handphone_-nya tak berbunyi.

Taki menghela napas kesal sambil menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dan tentu saja ia mengeluarkan nada-nada kesal dalam percakapannya dengan Ma dan Ken melalui _handphone-_nya.

"Iya… iya… aku baru mau berangkat… Awas kalau kalian sendiri juga terlambat…"

Tatsuha yang masih terbaring di bawah Taki hanya bisa memandangi sang pria dengan polos, ada rasa khawatir kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Taki menerjangnya lagi.  
_Belum cukupkah semalam?_

Tapi Taki hanya memeluk dan mencium bibir Tatsuha sambil berpamitan. Tangan Taki usil meraba serta mencubit pantat Tatsuha membuat remaja itu sedikit terkejut dan merona. Kemudian Taki berdiri dan membetulkan pakaiannya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku berangkat…"

Tatsuha menghela napas sambil mengeratkan selimutnya kembali hingga menutupi mulutnya.

"hati-hati, Tacchi…"

Taki hampir tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Tatsuha yang memandangnya polos. Sementara sang remaja berpikir kenapa Taki belum juga bergerak dari posisinya. Ia terlihat tak begitu sehat, seperti berusaha menahan emosi. Tatsuha semakin khawatir.

Ia mendekati Taki dan menyentuh pipi sang vokalis "Ta, Tacchi…? Kau baik-baik saja…?"

Tatsuha tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu Taki menggerutu sambil mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur dengan kasar. Terlebih ketika Taki membuka jas, kemeja, hingga celananya.

"Ta, Tacchi?"

"Kau… kau benar-benar membuatku ketagihan, Tatchan…"

Selanjutnya, Tatsuha mendapati dirinya tak sadarkan diri lagi berbaring di tempat tidur dengan cairan yang mengalir di bagian vital dan di wajahnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dan memanas. Napasnya terengah-engah berusaha mengontrol kondisi tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah.

Taki keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Ia mengelus wajah Tatsuha yang merona merah kelelahan.

"Aku akan pulang cepat… tunggu aku, Tatchan…"

Ciuman begitu dalam hingga meninggalkan tali saliva antara dua bibir menjadi salam perpisahan pagi hari itu. Taki tersenyum melihat Tatsuha mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.

Tatsuha menyadari arti senyum Taki sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar… bahwa malam nanti akan ada ronde yang lain.


	3. Chapter 3

Aizawa Taki, selalu merasakan bahwa apartemennya kini menjadi alasan untuknya pulang. Tatsuha seoranglah yang bisa membuat dirinya betah tak berlama-lama bekerja, bagi diri Taki yang mendapat julukan 'manusia dingin gila kerja' dari Ma-kun dan Ken-chan.

Tanpa Taki duga, hari itu ia justru lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Wawancara, foto, rekaman, latihan, bahkan acara _show _dan _infotainment_.

Dalam perjalanan pulang di taksi Taki nyaris pingsan kelelahan. Padahal ia tak minum bir, sake, atau sejenisnya. Tapi kini kepalanya benar-benar berat dan penat.

Sambil berjalan gontai ia berjalan menuju lift yang mengantarnya ke lantai kamar apartemen di mana ia tinggal.

Tatsuha yang sedang membaca-baca majalah di depan televisi terkejut ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh dengan keras dari arah pintu depan. Ia bergegas mencari sumber suara tadi dan menemukan Taki terbaring loyo di depan pintu.

"Tacchi!"

Taki tersenyum lemah begitu melihat wajah Tatsuha yang memeluk kepalanya di dada. Aroma lembut sabun dari tubuh Tatsuha perlahan tercium menenangkan jiwa Taki yang lelah.

"Aku pulang… Tatchan…"

Tatsuha memapah Taki berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung ambruk di tempat tidur.

"Tacchi… kau mau makan dulu atau man…?" suara dengkuran menghentikan Tatsuha bertanya. Cowok itu menghela napas sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Taki sembari mencium keningnya.

"Istirahatlah… pangeranku…"

* * *

Lewat tengah malam Taki terbangun dengan pemandangan wajah Tatsuha yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tanpa bergerak dari posisi, Taki tersenyum dan mengelus perlahan pipi Tatsuha tanpa membangunkannya.

Perlahan, berusaha tak membuat guncangan di tempat tidur Taki bangkit dan mengambil handuk serta baju yang telah disiapkan Tatsuha sedari tadi di kursi dekat lemari pakaiannya. Perlahan pintu tertutup tanpa suara, Taki berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit lelah.

Waktu terus berjalan, Taki merasa lebih segar setelah mandi membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia membasuh rambut hitamnya dengan handuk sambil duduk santai di sofa. Ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa pakaian menutup tubuh bagian atas.

"Hhh… segar rasanya…", ujarnya setelah menghela napas. Tak lama ia setengah tertidur. Namun ia merasakan ada orang lain yang mendekatinya. Taki tak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya, hingga akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Dalam tidurnya, Taki merasakan ada sesuatu pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kesadarannya semakin terkumpul, Taki pun membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya.

Ia menemukan celana jeansnya telah terbuka, menjulurkan penis yang kini sedang dikulum Tatsuha penuh dengan nafsu dalam mulutnya. Tatsuha berlutut hanya mengenakan piyama bagian atas tubuhnya tanpa mengenakan celana yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Taki tersenyum sambil mendesah, merasakan kehangatan dan basah dalam mulut Tatsuha melalui penisnya.

"Ahhh… Tatsuha…"

Pada akhirnya Taki menarik kepala Tatsuha dengan tangannya hingga tenggorokan Tatsuha menyentuh penis besar milik Taki.

Pergumulan penuh gairah terjadi di atas sofa. Tatsuha bagai penari yang sedang menggoda Taki. Sementara sang vokalis begitu menikmati tubuh indah milik Tatsuha. Berapa ronde Taki tak perduli, selama itu bisa memuaskan dirinya.

Tatsuha yang tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri hanya bisa terus menggoda Taki agar pria itu terus menggerayangi tubuh sang remaja.

Tentu saja tangan Taki dengan lincah mennggerayangi seluruh tubuh Tatsuha. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh sang remaja ke sofa dan mulai melucutinya kembali. Menikmati sajian tubuh telanjang Tatsuha yang lezat dengan menjilatinya sampai erangan Tatsuha menggema di ruangan…

* * *

Secercah cahaya masuk menembus tirai yang menghalangi jendela apartemen Taki. Tatsuha perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di pelukan Taki. Keduanya tertidur di sofa dengan pulas.

Tatsuha menarik piyama milik Taki yang ia pinjam untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Perlahan dengan lembut Tatsuha mengelus pipi Taki yang masih tertidur lelap. Tanpa ingin membangunkannya, Tatsuha memberikan ciuman kecil pada bibir kekasihnya dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya pada dada Taki.

Tak lama setelah menutup matanya kembali, Tatsuha merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya. Ia membuka mata dan mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Taki telah terbangun dan tersenyum padanya. Sang vokalis menarik perlahan kepala Tatsuha , memberikan ciuman yang begitu dalam dan lama.

"I love you, Tatchan…", Taki menghirup aroma wangi sampo dari rambut Tatsuha. Ia membiarkan Tatsuha memeluk lehernya sambil merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

"I love you too, Tacchi…"

"Aah, aku lapar sekali… boleh aku memakanmu saja?" Taki menjilati leher Tatsuha sambil mulai meraba dada pacarnya. Tatsuha tertawa kecil sambil mendorong perlahan Taki dan berdiri sambil membetulkan piyama di tubuhnya.

"Akan kumasakkan sesuatu… kau mandi saja dulu, ya?" ciuman kecil bagai sentuhan embun di pipi Taki dari Tatsuha. Namun Taki terlalu merindukan sang remaja yang hanya sesekali saja datang ke Tokyo dari Kyoto. Sang vokalis menarik perlahan tangan Tatsuha hingga remaja itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Taki kembali menyerang Tatsuha dengan ciuman dan jilatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau mandi bersamaku saja, ya…?" tangan Taki kembali menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya dan membuat cowok itu mendesah merasakan segala sentuhan yang membuatnya kembali birahi secara perlahan. Terutama ketika Taki kembali menghisap-hisap puting Tatsuha, desahannya semakin keras.

"Ha, aaahhhh… Tacchi, ahhhh…"

Taki membuat Tatsuha duduk di pangkuannya, membelakanginya sambil berusaha membuka lebar kedua kaki Tatsuha, sehingga penis Tatsuha dengan mudah ia raih dan mulai mengelusnya.

Hanya dengan hitungan detik, penis Tatsuha mulai menegang dan mengeras seiring desahan sang cowok yang semakin keras pula. Tatsuha sendiri bisa merasakan penis besar milik Taki turut mengeras di antara selangkangan kakinya. Tangan Taki dengan terampil meremas-remas dada Tatsuha hingga putting yang kecoklatan itu menegang. Jarinya usil mencubit-cubit sambil menarik-nariknya.

"Ah! Oooh… Nnnn! Ta, Tacchiii…"

Benar saja, Taki berniat melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya di kamar mandi. Tatsuha nyaris tak percaya ketika Taki menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi dan membaringkannya perlahan di bak mandi.

Bagi Taki, rumah yang sesungguhnya adalah di mana ia senantiasa merasa ingin kembali lagi dan lagi, dengan Tatsuha yang menyambutnya dan senantiasa menghiburnya ketika sedih, marah, dan lelah, berbahagia bersamanya ketika ia mengalami hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Suara air mengalir menyamarkan suara erangan dan raungan birahi keduanya di kamar mandi.

"I really love you, Tatchan…"

**(ini udah tamat aja kali yah... tapi tergantung kalo saya mau ngelanjut lagi mereka anu-anu deh.../melayang xDD)**


End file.
